Close the door
by Abiss672
Summary: La guerre au sommet est terminée. Alors que la nuit tombe, chacun rentre se reposer dans ses quartiers, pour oublier ce qui vient de se passer. OS AKAINU X OC.


**Close the door**

Akainu referma la porte derrière lui d'un mouvement las. Il retira sa casquette pleine de sueurs et de cendre. Il hésita un instant mais décida de la mettre dans la poubelle de la cuisine. Il en rachètera une autre demain, tant pis. Il passa sa main gantée dans ses cheveux et soupira. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Il marcha doucement jusqu'à la salle de bain et laissa la porte ouverte. Il enleva ses gants noirs imbibés de sang et les jeta dans la panière à linge sale. Il se pencha au-dessus du lavabo et commença à faire couler l'eau.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à nouveau, laissa une plus petite silhouette pénétrer à l'intérieur du foyer. Akainu stoppa ses gestes un instant mais se détendit quand l'odeur de vanille parvient à lui. Il laissa ses mains brulantes apprécier l'eau froide qui s'échappait du robinet, puis projeta le fin filet d'eau contre son visage. Il frotta longuement son visage, tentant d'enlever chaque parcelle de sang séché et de cendre collés à sa peau. Son visage redevint propre au bout de quelques minutes.

La seconde silhouette mit son manteau à la poubelle, ainsi que ses gants et ses chaussures, dans un grognement las.

L'amiral plongea son visage dans la serviette, appréciant la douceur du tissus sur sa peau.

La jeune femme pénétra à son tour dans la salle de bain. Elle ouvrit le robinet de l'énorme baignoire qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, laissant un jet d'eau brûlant se répandre dans le bain. Elle commença à se dévêtir, laissant son uniforme sale tomber sur le sol. Elle s'en occuperait plus tard. Elle saisit le savon bleu posé sur l'étagère et le plongea dans la baignoire, coupant l'eau quelques secondes après. Le contact du savon avec l'eau chaude laissa s'échapper une douce odeur de menthe dans toute la pièce, créant des bulles qui tentaient de s'échapper de la baignoire.

Elle plongea son corps nu dans l'eau, frissonnant quand elle sentit la chaleur presque insupportable du liquide. Elle émit un soupir, mélange de plaisir et de fatigue, quand elle fut bercée par l'eau. Elle ferma les yeux mais put sentir l'amiral se dévêtir à ses côtés, rangeant chacun des vêtements présents dans la pièce. La femme sentit l'imposant corps de son amant s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la baignoire. Il émit lui aussi un soupir, mélange de fatigue et d'inconfort, sentant ses forces le quitter au contact de l'eau. Tous deux restèrent ainsi, les yeux clos, profitant de la tendresse de l'eau sur leurs corps traumatisés.

Elle ouvrit finalement les yeux et vit le visage de son amant devant elle. Elle examina chaque trait de son visage, ses lèvres, sa mâchoire… Elle sentit au plus profond d'elle-même un immense sentiment de soulagement : il était avec elle, en vie. Elle n'avait pas douté un seul instant qu'il survivrait à cette bataille, mais au fond d'elle, la peur de le voir disparaître à jamais de sa vie ne la quittait jamais. Elle sourit.

La femme se déplaça doucement dans l'eau, sentant les muscles de son dos se plaindre à chacun de ses mouvements. Mais elle voulait être prêt de lui, le sentir, le toucher pour s'assurer que tout cela était terminé. Elle s'allongea doucement sur son torse, laissant son corps trouver sa place sur celui de son amant.

Akainu rouvrit les yeux. Il laissa sa main parcourir le corps nu de sa femme. Il la plaqua contre son corps délicatement. Il avait besoin de la sentir, savoir qu'elle était en sécurité, en vie, dans ses bras.

Il ne l'avait pas lâché du regard durant toute la bataille. Il avait eu peur pour elle, peur qu'elle se fasse tuer, peur que quelqu'un la fasse disparaître de son existence, alors qu'il avait eu tant de mal à l'accepter dans sa vie. Son corps contre le sien le rassura. Il était faible avec elle, il le savait. Son existence même le rendait vulnérable. Il avait tenté de l'effacer de sa vie mais s'était fait une raison. Il valait mieux pour tout le monde qu'elle reste auprès de lui, qu'il la protège et qu'ils finissent le reste de leur vie ensemble.

Il se rendit compte après ce massacre, qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il ne pourrait plus se passer d'elle maintenant. Que quiconque tenterait de la toucher sera réduit en cendre immédiatement.

Il sentit son visage se rapprocher du sien. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux une seconde. Elle sourit. Il apposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baisé fut long, tendre et réconfortant. Elle laissa son visage retomber sur son torse, embrassant sa peau nue. Ses mains caressèrent son torse et vinrent se nouer dans son dos. Elle resta ainsi quelques secondes, puis s'endormit.

Akainu la regarda. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, caressant son corps endormis. Il laissa sa tête retomber contre le rebord de la baignoire. L'amiral ferma les yeux à son tour et s'endormit. La guerre de Marineford était finie.


End file.
